


Lost

by MillieMay



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple hostage rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello wow it has been a while since I have written due to working on crew for a musical and just generally no inspiration. But I feel like this is the worst thing that I have written in a while. I’m not gonna lie. But I wanted to shake the cobwebs out to ready the next Remedy update and eventually the ph*linda secret summer story

It was not supposed to turn out like this. It was a simple investigation of why computer kept malfunctioning at this art gallery. Thing is, their experience with art galleries was not… stellar. Happy’s lip twitches at the memory of Walter cutting up what was assumed to be a priceless piece of art. The look on Paige’s face was one she kept locked away for special times.

This was definitely one of the special times…

The computer malfunctioning turned out to be the work behind a renowned group of hackers who called themselves “the risen”. Funny it took Walter under an hour to hack into their own system. It wasn’t without complications. They found out that the hacking group was attached to a cartel which wanted to steal a piece of art from the exhibit. Now they’re standing outside of the gallery because of a hostage situation. She watches tensely as Toby enters the building with Cabe.

It’s a simple mission. Police expected it to be a lot harder to infiltrate the building. They were supposed to use the same tactic they used in Cuba to bust the war criminal. They changed their minds with the hostage count though. It was suspected that there were only two. Then as they pull up in the van the number changed to twelve and they’re sending Toby in to talk the lunatic down.

“I don’t like this.” Sylvester mutters under his breath. Like the rest of them, he’s probably going over the thousands of scenarios in his head. 

“Toby’s talked down criminals before. He’s got this just fine.” Walter states staring up at the building. 

“Doesn’t change that we’re sending him in there.” Paige sighs. Happy couldn’t help but agree. She knew his skills but trying to talk down a cartel member isn’t something that he’s done before.

Not to mention he’s been avoiding her since the proposal. He can’t even look at her. It makes her stomach swim with guilt. Now he’s going on a mission that may be certain death… She can’t help but think that this may be a by product of her. To be honest it wouldn’t be the first time one of them has done it. Walter is usually the main culprit of the act but this isn’t exactly out of the normal for them.

So they’re stuck standing outside. Just listening through the ear pieces to the confrontation. 

“Marcus? My name is Toby.” She lets out a slow breath hearing his steady voice. He’s confident. He can do this. He’s shouting slightly so he must not be in the same room. He’s done this before…

She can hear the muffled voice if she closes her eyes and tries hard enough. It’s too hard to do with the commotion around. Her eyes fall on the people lining the police tape. Some are family, others just curious observers. Terrified families huddle together. One woman stands out to her. She has four children but she’s not hiding her fear well. The youngest has their face buried in her shoulder. Two of the middle children cling to the back of her pants. The oldest child looks to be holding it together the most. She has her hand supporting the back of the mother. The only sign of distress being the occasional twitch of her clenched jaw. They’re all depending on him.

Happy forces herself to look away as her heart constricts in her chest. Suddenly a single gunshot rings out. She springs forwards with a shout as Cabe’s voice echoes in her ear.

“Active shooter!” Two shots ring back as Walter holds her back by the arm.

“Happy no!” He shouts as she struggles against him.

“I swear to god O’Brien if you don’t want to lose that arm you will let me go.” She growls as she snatches herself out of his grip. Her heart is in her throat, pounding so furiously that it threatens to cut her speech. She’s stopped yet again by officers at the door.

“Shooter down.” Cabe calls in again. She relaxes slightly her pulse settling back to normal. Not seconds later his voice sends it skyrocketing again. “Oh no…”

Happy breaks through against the cops will slipping into the door. She runs as fast as she can stopping only when she finds Cabe kneeling on the ground next to Toby. 

Her heart falls to her stomach as she takes in the scene. Crimson stains his stupid Harvard shirt which she had made fun of him for picking that morning. Cabe’s hand is clutching Toby’s abdomen desperately trying to stop the steady flow of bed. His groan of pain is what sends her into motion again. She kneels by his side, hands shaking. 

“Take the hostages and get me a paramedic.” She states.

“Happy I’m not sure…”

“There is a wife with four children likely thinking her husband just got shot. Take them out please.” She commands but her voice shakes. His eyes reflect understanding. He leaves without saying a word plunging the two of them into a bitter silence. She works fast pulling a knife out of her back pocket and cutting into the shirt.

“I know you want to get me naked again but this is ridiculous.” Toby’s voice startles her. She thought he was unconscious... 

“No time for jokes Doc. You need to help me here.” She states removing her flannel. She presses it against the wound despite the pained hiss from Toby.

“Hap…” He whispers.

“C’mon Doc I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“I still love you.” His words make her heart jump. They sound so… final.

“No Toby. You’re not allowed to say that. C’mon. Help me here.” She pleads.

“I do. I love your laugh. I love the frustrated noises you make when you’re working on your bike. I love the little oil stains you get on your clothes…” He breathes with a small smile.

“Stop it. I know what you’re doing here.” She snaps. “You’re not allowed.”

“I know you’re married. But I made the biggest gamble in my life and I’m not willing to give it up.” He laughs before falling into a coughing fit. Blood trickles out the side of his lip. Not good.

“No. You’re not allowed to love me. You’re supposed to hate me. I lied to you. I never told you I was married. Please Doc… Hate me. Despise me. Do whatever you have to. You can’t love me.”

“Why can’t I?”

“Because I can’t lose you!” She shouts. “Now help me.” Desperate tears stream down her face. Her flannel is already soaked. His blood is staining her fingers. 

“I love you.” He whispers before he goes limp. She pulls his head into her lap brushing his hair back with her other hand.

“No no no.” She whispers. “You’re gonna be okay.” She tosses the flannel across the room scrambling to remove her overshirt. “Toby I need you to breathe.” She pleads. “Please Toby I need you to breathe.” Yet his chest remained still. His skin is already so much paler than it was before. “Toby!” She screams shaking him. “Wake up you bastard!” Sobs break from her throat as she presses her face against his chest. “I love you too…”

“He’s gone Happy.” Walter’s voice from behind her startles her into action. She pounces gripping his shirt in her fingers.

“Don’t you say that!” She cries out. “He needs help! He needs-”

“He’s gone Happy.” He states calmly. “Toby’s gone.” She can hear Paige’s muffled sobs and Sylvester’s pitiful sniffs. It’s too much… Her eyes meet Walter’s. He’s crying… Tears are streaming down his face. Walter only cried when… He’s gone…

Happy’s knees give out from under her, a scream ripping from her throat for her lost love.


End file.
